Fatal Mistake
by britishtwat
Summary: When Bella went over to confront Jacob she found something else. That something, is Paul Lahote. But can she ever accept the fact that Edward has gone and give into the fact that he is her soulmate- and will she still save Edward from death?
1. Intentions

**F A T A L M I S T A K E **

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**xx**

**Bella.**

This, actually was the final straw. They thought they could take Jake away, when he was all I had left? They knew, they must do, about the Cullens, about Edward and I, about everything, and yet they were determined to take away the last strand of my old life I had.

I didn't care what Jake was anymore, what he had said last night did not occur to me when I was storming up to the foursome of half naked boys. Well, Sam was little over twenty, that made him a man.

Jacob had looked so innocent asleep in his barely big enough bed, that the face Sam had put on him had vanished, been replaced by the lines I had known so well before all this had happened. He became _my_ Jacob and I wasn't letting him get away.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed, as I stormed over to the muscular foursome, looking from one to the other.

"Whaddaya mean, 'what did we do to him'? What did he tell you……"

One of the boys trailed off, anger in his voice but horror and confusion hitting his eyes. He looked down abruptly as if trying to gain some sort of control before squeezing them shut and looking at me again, a hard glint in them.

'Nothing! Because he's scared of you!' that made them all laugh, and I lost it, it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but the boy that was in the slapping distance was the one who had spoken earlier and my hand collided with his face, hurting my palm quite a bit.

I quickly realised my mistake.

His eyes changed, shock, anger, hurt and horror, all apparent in them, he double over, holding his stomach, and shaking so hard I thought he would explode.

Sam stepped forward then. 'Paul, calm down.'

Paul seemed to fall forward, vibrating violently. Halfway to the ground, there was a loud ripping noise, and the boy exploded.

Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five times his size- a massive crouched shape, ready to spring.

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth and another growl rolled through his collasal chest. His dark, enraged, hurt eyes focused on me.

I wasn't afraid, but I knew I should have been. He had lost it, but he wasn't going to hurt me.

Or was he?

I started to turn, only to hear the voice of my best friend, coming from the porch.

'Bella!' he shouted as he swung over the railing and came pounding across the grassland to me. The Paul-wolf started to stalk as I retreated, focusing on my back.

'Jake.' I screamed, running towards him, as he did the same. 'Jake, run!'

It was like my worst nightmare. Jacob leapt over me in a bound I wouldn't have thought possible, and there was another-louder- ripping noise as Jacob exploded too. Becoming exactly like Paul, but a deep russet. The silver of Paul was prettier.

I lay there, astounded as they collided in the middle of the grass.

**xx**

**Paul.**

I couldn't help myself, I never had much control over the whole wolf thing. Her slapping me hurt my feelings more than my face, and I could tell, even now as she ran away she wasn't scared. I was glad.

I hated her, more than anything, that she had done this to me.

Jacob was charging now, leaping, phasing…and coming for me. I heard his snarl of anger that I had dared to threaten his best friend, and as he flattened his ears I leapt.

He bit into my shoulder, cracking down hard onto the bones and I let loose a horrible snarl. He pushed me away from the pack, into the forest, away from her. I didn't even know her name.

**Why's her name so important Paul? So you can put it on her grave? **Jacob's harsh query made me flinch and he glowered his dark eyes.

**What have you done?**

I couldn't answer, because I didn't know myself and he could see that. He didn't know what any of this meant, but it didn't stop him taking a huge chunk out of my forearm.

**Enough.**

Sam's voice cut through the fray, causing us both to stop, minds black as the black wolf shrugged through the undergrowth. He released his grip on me and I sank to the ground, bleeding from my leg.

**Bella?**

The statement made me think. Her chocolate eyes and hair to match, perfect ivory skin, and blush when she got angry. The ghosting feel of her hand on my face…

'**NO!!' **Jacob screamed.

* * *

**Please review? Idea's would be great, as i know where im going with this story, just not knowing what you would like to happen. This is my first Paul/Bella, but i have a Leah/Jasper also in progress called _Bad Wolf_ if you want to check it out. Let me know what you thought of it so far, obviously the bold is phycic in their minds as Wolves :) I saw New Moon and was insipred!! Loving you all! Primeverse :)**


	2. Wounded

**F A T A L M I S T A K E **

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**xx**

**Paul.**

.

Jacob's screams had turned human, and he kneeled on the floor with a look of absolute fury in his dark eyes. Well, what was I supposed to do, it wasn't intentional, and Sam was looking at me with one of pity, because he knew how utterly random and heartbreaking it could be. I found myself human again, mirroring Jacob's pose on the ground, Sam stood over us, before turning and striding away.

'Why! Paul, she's mine! MINE! Why, do you have to take her away!' he was begging and sobbing at the same time, furious but couldn't show it. I didn't move, didn't want to antagonise him.

'I could have imprinted on her!' he was standing now, shaking, 'She could have been mine.'

I still said nothing, he could still have her, I didn't care, did I? They could go back to the way they were and things would be the same.

But it couldn't. I liked her.

I didn't know yet if she liked me back, but that didn't matter, I would do anything for her. The pull was setting in, its not like, sickly love, its so hard to explain. Its, haven't you ever felt so in love with someone you feel actually sick, want them so badly it actually hurts? Its more like,

'If all else perished, and she remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and she were annihilated, the Universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it.'

Quoting Wuthering Heights? Well, it was the best explanation for how I felt. And exactly the reverse of what Jacob was feeling. In his mind, I had seen that Victoria was coming for her. Bella. And I couldn't let that happen. Ever. I couldnt actually believe it, rare my arse. I saw Emily and Sam, and i wanted that with Bella, so badly, it was strange to think not five minutes ago i was willing to rip her to pieces. I was so sorry, and i would tell her. The thing was, during these three million thoughts, not one was about what is she said No. I couldnt ignore her wishes, and i would always be wanting more, wishing for more. I had to let Jake see that nothing was intentional. That given the choice i wouldnt have.

'Jake, its random, you know that! I swear if id have known!!'

'You'd have done what? I should rip your sorry ass in two!'

I hoped to God he decided not to, because quite frankly, he would kick me down. The shaking seemed to stop, and his dark eyes clouded with tears once more.

'Im never going to forgive you, but what are you going to tell Bella?"

That was a point. I intended to tell her nothing about it, but what if she felt the same? Did she want to be dragged in, or should I just let her think I was just another wolf, I winced at the thought of that.

What could I do?  
** xx**

** Bella.**

Emily's kitchen was clean and smelled of the mixture she had been making the muffins with. Embry and Jared sat at the kitchen table, practically shovelling them into their mouths.

'Where's Sam?'

'Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning.' a thrill shot through my veins, like i'd been injected with ice water.

Emily rolled her good eye 'Ah Paul,' she sighed.

The rest of the time waiting was spent in a companionable silence on my part watching Emily interact with the wolves. She treated them just like family, love saturated her every action, like they were her children.

I was grateful for the distraction when when Jacob and Paul came through the door, and I scanned Paul's handsome face, a little more eagerly than I should have done for someone who just tried to murder me. While I watched, Paul punched Jacob in the shoulder and Jacob went for the kidney jab in return. They laughed again, but it seemed fake, put on, like they were making a show on my benefit. Too much tension between the two.

'Hey Bells,' Jacob greeted me cheerfully, but my eyes were on Paul who went to stand my Sam, keeping his eyes well trained on the floor, but flickering up to mine every now and again. I finally turned to Jacob to see his hard eyes.

'Sorry about before,' he muttered 'How are you holding up.' it seemed to have a double implication.

'Oh man!' Jared wailed, interrupting us.

I looked up, and he and Embry were examining a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. I was afraid for a moment, what had Jacob done to him? Had he hurt Paul?

'Did you do that?' I whispered to Jacob, hoping he would say no.

'I barely touched him. He'll be perfect by sundown.' it was begrudging, like he hoped to hurt him.

Good, because I felt like cracking Jake one for doing that, and strangely I didn't know why. Paul was already perfect though, and I examined him a little longer than necessary.

'By sundown?' I asked, trying to keep the threat of confirmation out of my voice. Odd, it looked weeks old.

'Wolf thing.' Jacob whispered.

I nodded, trying to not look relived or weirded out.

Was it irrational, to want my near murderer to be okay? Why did it not concern me that Jacob could have been hurt too?

'Hey guys.' Sam said in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. 'Jacob has information for us.'

Paul's hackles raised noticeably and the breath blew out of him in an angry huff. Sam placed one hand on his shoulder, and the young wolf calmed, but the angry glint in his eye remained. He slunk into the chair next to us, nearest to me.

'I know what the redhead wants.' Jacob directed his words towards Jared and Embry 'That's what I was trying to tell you before.' He kicked the leg of the chair that Paul had settled into.

'And?' Jared asked.

Jacobs- and Paul's- face got serious real quick. 'She is trying to avenge her mate, but not the leech we killed. Cullen got her mate last year. She wants Bella.'

It couldn't have been news to Paul, but he still turned and board his eyes into me, I looked away at the intensity of his gaze.

Jared, Embry and Emil stared at me in surprise.

'But she's just a girl!'

I ducked my head, as they continued to stare.

'Excellent. We've got bait.'

Faster than I could see, Paul was out of his chair, at the cabinet and yanking a can opener from the counter and launching it at Jared's head with amazing speed, furious. He snagged the tool before it hit his face and his mouth opened in surprise.

'Bella. Is. _Not. _Bait.' he snarled at the other wolf, and I was surprised, he had wanted to kill me not ten minutes ago.

'You know what I mean!' he tried to protest.

'Paul, Jared and Embry will taken the outer perimeter, me and Jacob the inner.'

I noticed that Emily didn't like this, and I glanced at Paul, then slid my eyes quickly to Jacob.

'Wait.' Sam held up a hand. 'That's what Jacob thinks is best, but you need to decide. You saw with Paul how quickly they get out of hand. This morning it gets easily dangerous, and you need to choose, but I cannot guarantee you wont get hurt.'

'I wont hurt her.' Jacob mumbled

'That's not who im thinking of.' he whispered.

Everyone looked at Paul, who had the expression of betrayal on his wounded face. I flinched, that wasn't fair, I had provoked him.

'I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else.' I whispered, locking eyes with a devastated Paul.

Sam nodded.

'You'll be careful right?' I asked.

They all burst into laughter and I met Emily's face across the room, unspoken was our worry, but her's had a fierce determination and strongly I felt that too.

All in all, it wasn't what I was expecting from a pack of werewolves.

That night, I lay awake for a long time trying to sort things out. I curled into a tight ball. No Edward wasn't a killer. Even in his darker past he had never been a murderer of innocents at least.

But what if he had been? What if, before id known him, hed been like any other vampire? What if people were disappearing from the woods then, just like now? Paul came close to that today, and yet. Hang on, I didn't love Paul, why was he suddenly invading my head space?

I shook my head. Love is irrational. The more you loves someone, the less sense it made. Like you didn't have a choice. I loved Edward with all my heart, all my soul and i could never ever imagine loving someone else in that way in the rest of my life. Id rather die alone, thinking about Edward, privileged that i had had perfection for such a short time. My musings during the night often left the wound open and throbbing around the edges, but something was different this night, more bearable, like i had over come the pain, it had not healed, i had become stronger. Something had shifted the delicate balance of my thoughts, whether it was the wolves, i did not know.

I rolled over and tried to think of something else- and found myself thinking of Paul and Jacob, running in the dark? How many lives would be lost trying to keep me safe? How many wouldn't come home? I did not want this, to be a killer. Because i would be responsible for the deaths, they would be on my conscience. I would rather face Victoria alone than have any of them in a ten mile radius of the vampire, but realistically i knew this was unlikey, due to my own stupid cowardace, and the wolves faith in their abilities to protect, not just me but each other and their land.

I fell asleep imagining them, guarding me from danger, invisible in the night. And when I dreamed, I stood in the forest again, but I didn't wander. I was holding Emily's hand as we faced the shadows and waited for our werewolves to come home.

** xx**

Jacob.

How could he? The bastard, I hated him. If it was the last thing I ever did I would make his life a living hell. He knew, and I didn't give one if it was unintentional, that I liked her. Liked her like that. And all that potential had gone in a snap. Literally.

He had tried to deny it, said Bella shouldn't know, that it wouldn't change anything. But she'd feel it when she looked at him. It would be there, the little push in the back of her mind saying: He's attractive, why don't you go with him and leave Jacob to die?

I wouldn't mind taking another larger chunk out of his head.

He could try to fight it. He could, but he'd fail. But that didnt matter, becasue Bella loved Edward, still did and nothing was going to change that real fast, Paul didnt have a hope in hell. Not one ounce of Bella's body would consider Paul over perfection that was Edward Bloody Cullen. I should know, i tried myself. And imprinting wouldnt change that, sure why wouldnt Bella want to be with Paul if he was perfect for her? Because in this world, nothing meant anything anymore. Life screwed you over, gave you things to take back. Soulmates? Sure, Me and Bella, if werewolves and vampires didnt exsist i'm sure that would have been the case. But it cant go back, i cant help what i am, i was born like it, didnt have a choice. And it was all the precious Cullen's fault.

No Vampires= No Werewolves= No Edward and Bella= No imprinting= Me and her.

But life was one great kick in the teeth. Paul just had to be there. I didn't even care that Paul could hear me right now, his head was silent. Letting me get it all out of my system.

**I hate you.**

I know.

* * *

**Please review? Thanks to all who reviewed, im aiming to get back to everyone. Now i have the first chapters up, they should be regular, once a week. I hope you liked this one ;) I didnt like the fact all the other stories expected Bella to just go off with Paul, because realistically, due to Edward and Jacob that would never happen would it?? When Paul finally tells her, get ready for the kleenex! Love you guys and please review! xx**


	3. Tales

**F A T A L M I S T A K E **

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**xx**

**Bella.**

.

It was spring break in Forks again, I tried not to think of the irony that last spring break I was hunted by a vampire also. I had spent most of Sunday with Billy down at La Push, and Paul had dropped in every two hours with some excuse or other to give Billy. It was Monday now and me and Jacob were walking along the beach. He always held my hand.

Jared had claimed me as Jacob's 'girlfriend.' then had shut his trap as Paul had noticeable flinched. What was up with that guy?

I worked Tuesday afternoon, Jacob followed me there, on his motorbike from La Push, I went nowhere without a guard now, giving me the constant check. I was spending as much time down at La Push as possible, Charlie had first been suspicious, then accepting.

Mike looked at me as I pulled on my uniform, and he sniffed.

'Jacob, eh? You two together?'

'No, Mike.' I droned on in a bored voice, this was the question he had been asking for several weeks now, only to get the same answer every time.

'Well, he sure used to look at you like you were.'

The word used caught my attention.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence, not many hikers came in now that bear season was over. The huge 'black bear' had scared them off. Aka. Sam. And now there was one more wolf to join that category. My best friend, busy running round as a giant wolf.

The door opened with a ding, for the first time that day and in stepped Paul, looking a little sheepish. Wearing the standard 'wolf wear' of just low slung basketball shorts, that hung onto his skinny hips, his tattoo on show. Thankfully he had shoes on and Mike's head snapped up out of the corner of my eye.

'Umm, Bella. I never did. Apologise for..' his eyes slid to Mike's and the other turned away '-the other day.'

I looked away too and blew out my breath. 'Its okay.'

His eyes turned unbearably fierce, like he was bearing his soul.

'No. Really. I mean it, I would never hurt you Bella, id rather di-' he shut his mouth quickly, and glanced as Mike came wandering over, slamming down a pot of paint roughly on the counter. Paul looked shifty, and Mike glowered, moving closer to me.

'Bella, is this guy hassling you.'

'No, no really Paul's fine.' I glared at Mike subtly and he just didn't get the hint.

'Its okay Bella, you don't have to put up with him. Its not like he's with you, is he?'

'Back off!' Paul snapped fiercely before he could seemingly stop himself, wide eyes clamping his hand over his mouth. He was shaking slightly, Paul looked pissed already. I was sure once you got past his jumpy nature he was as kind and sensitive as the rest of them.

'What?' Mike seemed to have little sense and was standing up to him, I now quite feared for Mike's safety, he never was one of the smartest kid's in our year. More headstrong.

Paul's black eyes board into Mike's and he flinched away, retreating to a safe distance, seeming understanding that he had crossed some invisible line. If he wasn't careful, he would see one of the infamous 'bears' up close.

'Go. Away.' Each was a snarl, punctuated by heavy breathing. I could tell right now that Paul was just managing to stop himself from throwing himself at Mike and ripping him up, and Mike, no matter how annoying did not deserve that.

He took the wise choice.

Paul smiled at me, sincerely, calmly, and it surprised me how calm that was after what had just happened, and stalked out the doors, punching his fist through the glass while he was at it. Mike didn't say a word.

He scooted up to me afterwards though, scared that I would be hostile.

'Are you dating that kid from La Push? Him?'

I just looked at him, and smiled sweetly and patronisingly. 'No, im not. And Mike. Im not dating you.

** xx**

Paul.

That kid was unbelievable. It took all I had not to go for his throat, the stupid idiot. Who did he think he was? Bella could be mine and he could back off, I was good enough right? But she would never be mine, she was either Edward's or Jacob's. Not. Me.

I didn't even want to phase and share that embarrassing slip with Jacob Black: Worst Enemy. I had said something I really shouldn't have done, I slipped, that was all. She thought nothing of it, but what if she did?

This wasn't fair! How could I not think that possibly, maybe, she could feel something in return?

I cracked his stupid glass, and I could tell you now I wasn't paying for it. I couldn't believe him, when Jacob had said that guy was unbelievable, I hadn't thought him that bad. But one serious question was starting to form in my head, that the answer for was getting louder.

Tell Bella?

Do it, and risk everything, don't and risk everything. Seemed like an easy choice to make, but the fact that I had already dropped in on her, just to see her face once today, clouded my poor judgement. I could stay away, and pretend nothing was wrong. Or we could be friends, and build up from there. No, I couldn't tell her

I could make her guess though..

** xx**

Bella.

I was over at Billy's, Charlie with me. Emily had made a cake that would put anyone to shame. Jacob sat in the chair nearest to me, and laughed with every joke Charlie told, even the bad ones. Charlie slowly began to dissolve any ill feelings to the La Push gang.

Jake and I skipped out early, towards the beach bathed in moonlight, sitting on the rocks facing the forest. I could hear the silent breathing of the waves on the beach behind.  
He didn't hold my hand like he used to, but flinched away when I went to hold his.

'Why couldn't you just tell me, about it? About being a werewolf?' this question had been bugging me for ages, why had it been so hard for Jacob to tell me the truth?

'Its impossible to disobey the Alpha's orders, and Sam told me not to tell you. Remember how I was sort of choking on words?' I nodded. 'That was me, not being able to disobey.'

'Do you hate it?' I whispered lightly.

He laughed 'At first, but now, no I sort of got used to it, if that makes sense.'

'What's the worst part?'

'Not being able to trust myself around you, although Paul's got that corner on the idiocy market, and well, Bella…I can't.'

'Can't what?' I was confused, what couldn't Jacob do that was so important.

'Bella. I can't age.'

That hit me like a pile of bricks. Of course not, im the only one that's allowed to do that, get old and wither, then die. Jacob and Edward and the rest of them could stay perfect, and I would become ugly and vulgar, unwanted by either of them. I heard rather than felt myself hyperventilating, and Jacob's hands steadied me.

'Woah, Bella? You okay?'

I calmed my breathing, unable to answer, I wanted to scream to shout. But I couldn't let Jacob see just how much Edward had effected me.

'You. Don't. Age?'

It was rhetorical, I just couldn't believe this, everyone but me. Jacob's face grew worried and I tried to calm myself, filing the information for later to talk to him about it.

I carried on bravely, but stammering 'What's the best part?'

He smiled 'Oh, id say the speed, we outran your bloodsucker pretty fast.' I tried to imagine them, the wolves faster than Edward 'But Sam would say the imprinting.'

I had never heard the last term. 'Imprinting? What's that?'

Jacob's eyes turned dark. 'it's a fairly new concept, in motion with Sam and Emily. You saw how much he loves her, how he lives and breathes for her. Its like that. You know you've found the one, you feel it in your bones, its, its….a wolf thing.'

I gathered that Jacob didn't like imprinting. 'You don't like this, thing?'

'It ruins lives Bella. It ruined Leah Clearwater's, Emily's cousin. Emily an her used to be real tight, then she came down from the Makah range, and bam, love hit Sam like a full truck.'

'Im not going into detail-not now-the basics are that there are no rules when you've found her, you can tell her everything, about you, the wolves. She's untouchable. Its impossible not to feel the pull and love back, on the human side. And its impossible for wolves to deny they are imprinted .'  
_  
'Some people just don't get that.'_ So quiet I wasn't sure id heard it

We watched the sun set behind the tree's in an awkward silence. Something was up, something they didn't want me to know. Jacob never kept secrets.

But maybe this wasn't his secret to tell.

'When do you think it will happen to you.' i asked.

'Never. Because your the only one i want, and i cant have you now.' he snapped angrily, making me flinch with the venom in his voice.

Jacob stood roughly and i hurried to keep up. We started back along the beach, and as I looked back, I was sure that I saw moonlight glint off silver fur in the forest.

* * *

**Please review? Thanks to all who reviewed, i promised once a week and im trying to keep it for you, not sure about next week though, because i have a sleepover and im off to se Paranormal Activity so may be too scarred for life for a few days ;) ill try get it up earlier on friday for you guys. Thanks for reviewing, ive never had so much, and i know im doing the right thing by your reviews. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, im following the New Moon book but with alot more details. And adding some Eclipse in later :) Love you all xx  
**


	4. Victoria

**F A T A L M I S T A K E **

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**xx**

**Bella.**

.

I woke early the next morning and snuck a change of clothes into my truck, id go see Jacob and see whether we could still ride those motorcycles, and I doubt that Charlie would have approved. I expected him to meet me out front, like he normally did when my noisy truck signalled my arrival but he didn't. I walked up to the aged red cabin door and let myself in, surprised to see Billy there.

'Jake sleeping?'

Billy looked at me 'No…Jared, Paul and Embry crossed a fresh trail today and he and Sam took off to help. They think they could finish it this time.'

'Oh no, Billy.' I whispered, concern for all the wolves flooding my voice. 'Oh no!'

He chucked and I frowned 'Don't make jokes, its too scary for that. They could get hurt!.'

Billy nodded. 'Your right. Its tricky this one.'

I bit my lip.

'How long they been gone?'

'Hours, there really is no need to worry Bella, they can take care of themselves fine, Victoria isn't after them, she just wants a way to you.'

'Yeah, but who is she going to get through to get to me?'

I hung in the air, the silence, and I wondered whether Billy was concerned like I was and just putting on a front.

I looked out the panelled window, and made a snap decision.

'Ill be on the trail, near the beach.'

I was out the door before he could argue, and walking the ay to the beach. If Victoria wanted me, she could find me. I wasn't going to let them all in danger over just my life, it wasn't worth it. Not anymore, not since he left.

I was really counting on hearing Edward's voice today, and now that seemed possible.

** xx**

Paul.

We had her. There was no way that she could escape now, we had blocked her in slowly from the mountains and the cliffs loomed unpleasantly. I could hear Sam at the front, ordering us to move into ranks, but I didn't hear the words, just sounds. Like muffled, because I was so focused on the task. The cliff came up, but she didn't slow.

We braked. Hard.

She jumped.

**Damn.**

Jacob was seething that she had got away again, and now she was closer to La Push, we turned back, walking along the forest trail. Hearing something in the distance.

Sam phased back and walked out to meet a very distraught Leah Clearwater, it had been a rough day. Her sleek black hair was cropped in a pixie cut, thanks now to the fact she had become what never had happened before.

Leah was a werewolf.

It had come as a shock to all of us, especially since we had been counting on Seth or Quil. And then we'd heard the voice when the soundless shimmer had faded into the background. It had been, of all people, Leah. A girly wolf. Unbelievable. She had been confused, horrified and confused. We were all guys and yet bam, one girl. It would be very awkward phasing in front of her, we had thought nothing of it and suddenly there was someone we had to advert our eyes from.

Sam came loping back.

**Harry's had a heart attack, it doesn't look good, guys. Im going to the hospital with Leah and Seth.**

Im coming.

Me too.

Same.

I was the only one who didn't agree to go, and that left me in an awkward position. I didn't really know Harry that well anyway, so maybe it would be better to stay behind and guard than to show false sorrow. They left one by one, until I was left alone. Phasing back to sit on the trail by the beach. The moss looked very bright to my sharp eyes. There were some things I hated about this and some things I didn't.

For example, what I was sure was going on in front of my eyes.

Victoria, looking rather wet, was watching something on the other side of the beach, I couldn't make out who or what it might have been, but she was taking a great interest, and getting closer, slipping forward into the crouch and cocking her red head.

The person was walking rather dejectedly along the beach, closer to the forest each time it made a lap.

I got closer. Even if I didn't know the guy it didn't mean they deserved to die via vampire bite. This was what we were made to do. I came closer still, not making a noise against the stony beach, and Victoria did the same subconsciously not even knowing I was there.

It was then I knew who it was.

** xx  
Bella.**

Billy had said the wolves were out looking for Victoria in the forest, so if I stood near it, there was a good chance she would find me here. Jacob promised me that he would take me cliff diving at some point, but even I could see it was building to a storm. I wanted to hear Edward's voice, its beautiful clarity, and there was only one way to do that.

I was skirting closer and closer to the forest with each step, pace, line along the beach I was following, and it was only when the sand turned to moss I realised where I was.

The wind blew behind me, sharp, cold.

I turned, a natural reaction to be faced with nothing, but that didn't stop me feeling just a bit anxious. Sure I was on the beach, wind was to be expected, but that didn't feel natural, it felt….weird.

'Bella!'

I was sure that I heard someone scream my name, but I didn't have chance to turn in the direction before spotting what had made that gust. The red hair caught my eye as I turned my face back to what I had been looking at before. It was just in the corner of my eye, and it caused me to gasp involuntarily.

Because Victoria had come.

Now, I wasn't so sure that my idea was thought through at all. There possibly was a chance that I wouldn't hear Edward again let along contact him. But the voice…wasn't there. I had been expecting it, and if I had heard it it would have made the current situation worth while.

What else I didn't see until he was in front of me was Paul.

His quivering shape almost blocked my view of her completely. I didn't want him to be hurt, it wasn't his fault I had gone looking for trouble. And no matter how 'indestructible.' Jacob claimed the wolves were, they were friends, friends who could bleed, friends who could die. Unlike Victoria, who looked almost made of stone right now.

A growl rumbled deep in Paul's chest and it made Victoria shift slightly, moving her weight to the right and taking a slow step, I didn't miss that it made her closer to me, and neither did Paul, as he compensated. She apraised him with raised eyebrows and curious eyes, wondering why the hell he was sticking up for me. I wondered that myself, Paul was a friend, but not a close one. She stepped again, and Paul did the same, glancing back at me with dark eyes to check i was okay. He turned his attention for one small second.

She went for me.

It was over in a blink, so fast that if I hadn't had my eyes trained on her. I could hear the bones in Paul's side smash as she barrelled into his side, into a tree, sliding down to the bottom. She snarled, sounding so much lie a vampire in that one moment than i had ever heard from the Cullens. Pain shot through me at the name, but now was not the time. I could already see the claw marks on his side.

'No!' I screamed.

He fought back, although I could clearly see that his most of his left side was broken, arm and leg. Trying to get a hold but loosing grip, it was a loosing battle really and it was all my fault. I suddenly realised what he was doing when his eyes met mine from where he was pinned to the ground. Biding me time.

I didn't want to run, but knew that now i had to.

It seemed irrational, she would catch up easily if she wanted to, but we needed help. I ran down the path, up the pavement and pelted along the wooden paving to Billy's house, managing not to fall over in this crucial time of need, but the path was chipped and crunched underfoot. Luckily Billy opened the door on the first knock and confronted with me, frowned.

'Bella, what's wrong?'

'Is Jacob back yet?'

'Yeah-

Before he had time to finish, Jake was at the door behind him, wide eyed and confused. I all but dragged him out the door, scared that any time wasted would cost Paul his life.

Breathless, but just managing it. 'Victoria…Paul…'

He was running with me then, faster than me, but slowing down as I showed him the way, I led him back down the path, along the beach. Sand crunching underfoot, but he made no sound, rushing along the beach. I filled him in on the way, scared that any detail would help aid the coming battle. I was sure that more than one wof would have been able to take her down, one wolf never stood a chance.

Victoria was gone.

But she had left Paul for dead.

He was bleeding so badly I felt my stomach turn, resisting the urge to vomit. I wasn't sure if he was breathing from here or not. It hit me, he had risked his life for mine, and nearly lost. There was cause to worry for the wolves, no matter what Jacob said, this was just one possibility. Paul had clearly tried, and failed to fight Victoria. But then again that was just one lone wolf. Jacob was at Paul's side by now, checking his limbs. He checked his pulse, then his breathing, once, twice and a third time.

'Im going to get the guys.' he rushed out. 'Stay here.'

He ran into the forest, quivering as he went. Leaving me with the unconscious wolf.

I slowly walked to his side, the cuts healing already on his face. It was gory yet fascinating to see the healing in action. The bleeding had stopped but he was still laid in his own blood- and it made me wrinkle my nose.

He started to stir, blinking dark eyes, that flicked up to me, bleary and bloody, then closed slowly, dropping back into the blackness.

I traced my hand down his contoured arm and he seemed to relax at my touch. His skin was pretty, a nice tan, less dark than Jacob's. The tattoo on his arm stood out against it. Short, but not too short black hair dripping in his face, a little bit of blood flecked into it. I knew all the blood was his, because vampires couldn't bleed. I traced his face, innocent without animation and the weight of the world on his shoulders. The thing that accompanied werewolves. I knew he wasn't all bad, but the bad was bad enough. I could get to know Paul, know what he was really like when he was at home so to speak. He could be a friend, like Jacob if i gave him the chance. If he lived. I noticed something glinting off his skin in the sunlight.

I waited for help to come, with the wolf at my side.

* * *

**I knew i said last friday, but i had coursework, and although i was writing this in my spare time i didnt want it to feel rushed for all you guys. I should have replyed to all your reviews so if i havent- message me- i wont bite..yet :) Next chapter should be up soon, but am breaking up from school on thursday and im off to see New Moon on friday, so maybe on the weekend guys. Thanks alot, so so much. Im glad you all love it and i try to update for you guys as soon as possible! Love you all xx  
**


	5. The Begining of the End

**F A T A L M I S T A K E **

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**xx**

**Bella.**

I was sat in Jacob's bedroom.

The others and Paul were at Sam's and Jacob had voted to stay with me. I felt like I was being selfish, for a start that had happened to Paul because I had been reckless and carefree. And now Paul was missing a pack mate because one had to stay with me. I felt like I was being babied, but now I saw how necessary it was that I was watched 24/7.

He had healed quickly of course, being a wolf and all. But the speed had been a little shocking, watching the bones set so fast they needed to be rebroken by Sam and the others so they could heal in the right place. He _had _been conscious for that and I bet now that he wished he hadn't been. I had apologised again and again but he had said it was okay, over and over even though I knew that it shouldn't have been because it was my fault. Jacob was asleep, and his snoring had gotten louder over the minutes. He looked exhausted. I was keeping him up at night too, surely there was a limit to how many things I could feel guilty for?

The light snapped on and Jacob woke with a start, peering through bleary eyes, I squinted as the light flooded in, Billy and Sam in the doorway. I had almost forgotten about Harry's death. Tears were around the Quileute elder's eyes.

'Oh Billy!' I exclaimed.

He shook his head 'Sorry for waking you guys.' his voice sounded a little broken.

'How is he?' Jacob asked.

'Its not looking so good. ' Billy said truthfully 'Bella, Charlie's going to be with Sue for a while, so if you don't mind staying here?…'

'Oh no, of course!' I exclaimed, and he shot me a grateful smile as he wheeled out the room, Sam giving me a look as he went,

Jacob lurched to his feet, pulling me with him. I had forgotten, that in his sleeping state, he was much much stronger than me. How could I ever forget?

'Wanna go check on Paul?' he rubbed his hand down his face as he spoke and the words came out in a mixture of tiredness and some other emotion. Was it weariness or annoyance?

'Sure.' I grumbled, rubbing my tired eyes blearily myself. Charlie would be at the hospital worth Sue arranging Harry's funeral for a while, so it wouldn't hurt to visit the Atera residence. Paul hadn't been born into Quil's family but Old Quil himself had taken him in when his own family had 'disappeared'- and he had taken their name. No wonder Paul had an attitude problem.

It wasn't far to Paul's house, I knew the route well by now, first left and second right by the thrift store. The wooden door looked like it had been punched or kicked open plenty of times by some enraged man or animal.

We entered without knocking and the scepticism on Paul's face- sat at the kitchen table with a cast on his arm- turned to fleeting joy and then, as he spotted Jacob, a mixture of nervousness and defiance.

'Feeling better Paul?' I asked outright, even though Jacob looked like he was going to say something. My voice was too cheerful, the wrong pitch, and I was reminded eerily of a conversation with Edward after the accident at my party. I swallowed dryly at the memory, the wound throbbing, but not taking centre, my concern for Paul was doing that.

'You know me Bella, always alright.' he tried to joke that and Quil raised an eyebrow and mentioned his head to Jacob.

Jacob pulled me closer. 'Sure you'll be alright here whilst me and Quil step out to talk about…Harry?' He sounded like he was going to say something else.

I looked at him, wondering if he was going to cry, he needed privacy, needed to grieve. And I felt like I was intruding, with my false grief.

'Ill be fine Jacob, you go ahead.'

He cast a look back at me as he and Quil went out the door.

There was an awkward silence, it spread the room, and we both looked down.

I was the first to speak, clearing my throat. 'Paul, Im really-

He raised a hand, and an eyebrow. 'Don't. There really is no need. I did say that I would rather die than hurt you, it 'kinda extends to other people hurting you too. Not like E-

He stopped as he realised what he was going to say, and it was my turn to look down as the hole throbbed and I held back the tears. Edward. Why did everything come back to him, when I was trying, so hard, to live my life without him. It was his promise I was fulfilling, not the be reckless, but then again, he had failed me. He had said 'It would be as if I never existed.' and he had lied. Because I could still _feel _him, still knew that he used to be, that what I had was amazing, that couldn't be compared.

But underneath that- partly filled by Jacob, I _think_- something was starting to heal. Like at night, I never awoke screaming anymore. I laughed. I cried. I lived.

I was getting better at living.

Paul's eyes were looking at me full of sorrow. 'Im sorry.' he spoke.

He sounded sincere. 'It's fine.' The words were whispered.

'No, I see what the name does to you. I shouldn't- I should have thought-

'No really Paul. Im getting better.'

His words sounded sad, disappointed, but his expression had lifted a little when I had spoken of getting better, moving on, of course I would never fully move on.

But something was rearing its head, something I didn't know about, yet felt like I was fighting an invisible battle that I knew nothing of yet. It was weird, unlike the other feeling. Like a heavy heart. Paul was a good friend, we had grown close, very close and I hadn't realised it. I hope he didn't get idea's like Jacob's. I just couldn't hurt anyone more.

I searched for a change of subject. 'You have to wear that pot?'

'Well it was only a few hours ago Bella, the bones in my arm were rebroken about an hour ago, so it should be a bit before they set.'

'Oh. Right.'

The phone on the table rang.

He had it in his hand faster than I could turn my head to the sound. He cocked his head as the caller spoke.

'Sure. Bye.' It must have been short, because the phone was back on the table in two words flat and he was getting up.

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

'Oh right.' he mimicked my earlier sentence, hit himself with the heel of his hand and muttered _reading minds._

'Jacob's going to be late, he asked if I could drop you off at your house. Charlie would pick you up, but hes just got home himself.'

I wondered how he had gotten all that in about five seconds.

'So, your dropping me off? In my truck?'

'Yeah well, I need to be near there anyway, back on the rota, protecting you, town and the others.'

'So soon?'

'Yeah, no slacking for me.' he yawned and I wondered how many hours the other wolves were going without sleep. Paul had only just turned eighteen and that had surprised me, I had thought of him being a lot older.

I got in and waited for him to go round the other side. He was careful of his arm and by the time he had gotten in he looked at little pissed at himself. He yawned again, rubbed his face and turned the ignition. He jumped as my truck gunned into life and I grinned, then hid it. He punched it into reverse and slammed out onto the road. He was worse than Jacob.

The rain made the road slippy, but he managed to keep my decrepit truck under control reasonably well. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on the window frame. It was a silence, a comfortable one, until it changed. Was made weird.

He glanced at me from the side, I could just see his eyes move. He looked like he was trying to make a decision, and that the decision was hard. I rested my head against the window myself.

'You look beat Bella.' his voice had sincere concern in it, and I didn't open my closed eyes.

'Not as bad as you.'

He laughed, it was cheerful, but petered off at the end. He frowned, peered through the window. Parked, with a low whine.

I was surprised to see I was at my house already, the miles from La Push seemed very short, and Paul was staring at me. Maybe I had fallen asleep?

'Home then.' Paul got out and opened my door in half a second. I climbed wearily out, and looked at him, the rain drizzling down his face.

'You can come inside if you want, keep the others of your back for a bit.'

He laughed, running a hand through short black hair. 'An offer I can't refuse!'

I unlocked the door and opened it, creaking like it usually did. I could hear a game on TV, wondered how long he had been home, not long i guessed by the carton of milk on the table.

'Bells? Is that you?'

Who else would it be? Then again..

'Its me and Paul.'

That bought Charlie from the room, and the first thing I did was hug him. Harry was a good friend, and arranging his funeral would be difficult. Paul shuffled behind me, and I realised quite how undressed he was.

He released me, and looked Paul up and down. Paul smiled with a shrug, sheepish and impish at the same time.

'Hey there Charlie.' Paul said politely.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, obviously all he knew of Paul was that he was a troublemaker with a temper. But the suspicion faded from his face quickly as he saw Paul was wounded.

'How you doing Paul? Heard that you crashed your car, broke your arm.' He turned to me 'Hope that discourages you from speeding Bells.'

I looked at him, wondering whether Old Quil had told Charlie that story when he went to the hospital to avoid suspicion.

'Yeah its fine Charlie.' Paul smiled.

'Make yourself at home.' he grumbled sullenly before sloping off into the other room to get back to the TV, the few precious seconds he had missed. I sat down at the kitchen table and thought about getting a bowl of cereal before I realised we were out. Remembering that this morning I had been disheartened to find this fact.

He sat down next to me- and it seemed unthinkingly- put his arm around me. I leaned against his wide shoulder, the heat warming me up in seconds and he rested his head on mine. It was a long moment, nice and warm. We didn't say anything.

Paul and me were getting tangled, it was dangerous that we were close. Then again, an eye for an eye. He saved my life i saved his and all that. But he was like Jacob, but i could feel he was different. Paul was one of my best friends, but it felt different, easy, natural, like breathing. When we were together i all but forgot about vampires and werewolves, could make myself believe that life was simple for a change. I shifted my wrist and stared at the woven bracelet on my arm that Paul had given me a few days earlier. Quiluete Promise Bracelet. Didnt know what it meant, but it was a nice thought. I closed my eyes and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He was asleep, and grumbled in it, like a homey sort of sound. I contemplated dropping of myself, but id probably end up with heatstroke.

Then a howl sounded In the distance.

Paul sat up, bolt awake. shifting his weight and I looked up to see him looking out the window intently.

'Got to run Bells.' he pulled himself up and I straightened up in my chair.

'So soon?' I was a little disappointed, I wanted to get to know Paul a lot better. Some sort of gut feeling.

'Yeah, needed in the pack.'

He looked at me, and I saw that expression again, wanting to tell me something, but not being sure. I looked back, and saw that something cleared, something he became sure of.

'Bella. Meet me in the forest tomorrow yeah? After noon, I have something to tell you.'

He looked serious, so I said nothing but nodded, then he walked back over and scooped me up in a bone crushing hug, I couldnt even breathe.

'Paul- p-u-t-

He released me, laughing as I sank back into the chair to get my breath back.

'Get some rest Bella. See you later. Love you.'

He was out of the door faster than I thought. I looked out the window for a Paul or wolf shape against the darkness, but my weak eyes saw nothing.

I sank back against the kitchen worktop and contemplated getting a drink.

It was then I realised what he had said.

**

* * *

So as you all guessed, the next chapter is when he tells her! You guys have been amazing! Do me a favour though, give me some ammuntion as to how he should tell her? Its your story! You tell me how you want it done! Hope you had a Merry Christmas! -Jingless- Primeverse xx**


	6. The Truth: Imprint

**F A T A L M I S T A K E**

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

**Paul**.

What had I been thinking? It was the next morning and I was at Emily's house. I was going to tell her that I had imprinted on her, she had no choice, that she had to forget about Edward, everything and choose me.

That wasn't going to happen, was it?

I was kidding myself to think that possibly she would just turn around and be with me, without a second thought for anything or anyone.

I sniffed when I realised I wasn't alone anymore Leah walked through the door, stifly puling up a chair and sitting next to me.

'Never going to end well.'

'Don't you think I know that Leah? Your personal experience that you have chosen to inflict on us all has shown me just what im doing thank-you.'

She sulked at my side, and I could see her point, but didn't want to listen. At all. This was me and Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. What if she said no? What if she told me to go away, what if she didn't want me. What had I done?

I had ruined so many lives. What about Jacob, who used to be one of my best friends, he didn't even speak to me anymore, at least not directly. Always said something through Quil or Sam. Never me anymore. I didn't understand why he was punishing me for something I couldn't even control, it wasn't like id deliberately picked to imprint on Bella was it? Now I had nothing, they all looked at me with some sort of avoidance. Sam looked at me with pity now. Was that all I was worth anymore?

'We could talk about it, make you feel better.'

I didn't even realise I was crying, and scrubbed my eyes quickly.

'Leah, you have no idea. I live in a constant loop, every thought comes back to the lies im having to tell to everyone and myself and I feel sick. It's so unfair its unreal! I just wish it would all go away. I have to tell her, I have to. How many more lives am I going to ruin?'

She didn't have an answer for that.

**Bella.**

I looked out the window forlornly. Charlie had gotten the cereal later that night. Then he had proceeded to grill me about Paul.

'So…Paul Ateara eh? Im not sure Bells.'

I had looked at him like he was an utter idiot. 'What?'

'Well, I can tell by the way he looks at you, its more intense than Edward.'

I had swallowed dryly at the mention of the vampire. I loved Edward with my entire existence, and I had thought that it was reciprocated, but never knew why. How could it be possible that Paul looked at me **more **than that?

Great. Paul was falling into the trap that hurt everyone. Might as well just die and get the hurt over with.

'Were just friends dad. I am allowed to have people I like.'

I had just looked at the wood on the table.

As I paused with my hand on the doorknob, planning on heading back to the shop to get some supplies, seen as Charlie was busy with the funeral planning over at the Clearwater's. Mostly with Sue, I felt sorry for their kids Seth and Leah.

I brushed my hair back as I got in to my truck and then jumped as I looked left and found Leah Clearwater outside my window. I reached over and wound it down, she had cut her long hair short, and she looked…not fat but bulkier, like she'd been working out.

'Hey there Leah, I heard about your Dad, im sorry.'

She looked down. 'Yeah, so am I.'

'I just came to say, im so sorry.' She said it like it was imperative she came to talk.

I looked at her confused. 'What for?'

'What's about to happen. Its never easy Bella, just remember. It was never his fault-

And with that she was gone, like a shadow in the tree's. I looked around for her, but she had simply disappeared.

What had she meant. What wasn't who's fault?

I gunned my truck down the wet road to the store, huge puddles splashing up on either side. I was out of it, still thinking about before- about what Leah had said.

I didn't work at the Newtons anymore that often, but when I did go in, Mike set himself on me as quick as he could.

'Hey there Bella.' He shouted across the counter, but didn't approach.

'Hey Mike.'

It would be back to school soon, and then he would have nothing to stop him from making his move. I glanced at the clock, it was half eleven. Forest at noon.

I got the milk, and some pasta for later. I thought I could maybe encourage Charlie to start cooking so he could stop being so self reliant. It was passing in a blur, and I wondered whether the thing with Leah had been a warning for what was about to come. Was Paul sick of me, like it seemed Jacob had become. Paul had _replaced_ Jacob in my life, or so it began to seem. He was the one whose hand I held walking across the beach sometimes.

Mrs Newton smiled at me as I left, I wonder if she had -like the others- gotten used to the catatonic state I used to be in. I had never noticed how precious time was.

And I was running out.

**Paul.**

What was I going to say? I was on my way to meet her, and I honestly had no idea what the hell to say. Hang on, I could always make some sort of excuse and bottle it.

No, she had to know. But what was the difference if I waited a few days? I could do that right? Get Leah to pass a message on, I mean we were having a party tonight anyway, why ruin it? I could tell her tomorrow and I would.

**Leah, do me a favour. Tell Bella I cant meet her, got a wolf thing or something.**

**Bottling out Paul?**

**Yes.**

I could hear her sigh, I needed time to think though, I needed to think of what to say and do.

**Tell her, ill pick her up for the Quileute party tonight to make up for it.**

There was no reply, but I knew Leah would do it. I closed my eyes. I was a failure, couldn't even tell Bella what had happened. I phased and sat under the tree, leaning my head back hard so it thumped against it. I let out a huge gust of breath and sighed.

**Bella.**

It's a good job I was only just leaving the house, walking out the door when I spotted Leah, coming at a jog for me, again.

'Paul can't make it.' she huffed.

'What? Why?' I queried

'Sam's got him doing something, but he says he'll pick you up tonight for the beach party. It'll be fun.'

'Sure.' I gave her a smile, but secretly im disappointed.

**Paul.**

I didn't see Jacob coming, but when I opened my eyes, he was stood there, a scowl on his face.

'Given up living yet?'

'I am sorry. For everything. But Bella's not yours! And its not fair that your doing this to me. She's a girl, Jake. And guess what? I love her. So what is it, what do I have to do!

''I begrudge you everything. I want to rip it all from you, I will never absolve you. All of it, it's your fault.' He spat the last part, and I tried to look away.

'What do you want Jacob, what do you want from me?'

'I want you to leave. Or die-' he shrugged 'Whatever's more convenient. You haven't told her yet, you could still leave.'

'And if you're at the party tonight, im going to tell her, and then im going to kick your ass.' He said.

He turned away and I stood up, facing the younger wolf.

'I will be there tonight. You're not going to force me away, Jacob Black.' I said.

He said nothing, but moved his dark eyes away and skulked through the trees. Leaving me alone.

**Time Passes. The Party.**

**Bella.**

Paul had picked me up, looking a little weird. He had apologised, saying that Sam had had him looking for Victoria. I was sat looking at the fire now, close by his side. Everyone was chattering away and i could see Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth eagerly looking around the place. The mood was infectious and i had my head buried in Paul's shoulder. Inhaling the musky, woody scent of the werewolf, and he seemed perfectly content to have me there, resting his head on mine.

Jared had bought Kim- the girl he had imprinted on- and she was something to look at. At first i had thought her a little plain, but after watching Jared watch her, there was nothing plain about the girl. The wind made my hair rustle and the cool breeze made me snuggle closer to Paul. This night had been fun, but the absence of sound had being what made me feel uneasy. Paul was quiet, apart from the obvious.

Then Jacob walked in.

The atmosphere changed instantly, and Paul stiffened. Sat up and directed his gaze to Jacob, who was doing the same. He sat across from us, and glared. Really glared.

Sam saw, and sitting next to Jacob, said something in the other wolves ear. He fisted his hands. I pulled away from Paul.

'Im going to talk to Jacob.'

His eyes went wild, but he tried to reign it in. 'Sure.' his voice was timbered.

I looked back as I walked over to Jacob. Paul was talking to Leah quickly.

I sat next to Jacob and took his hand. He pulled it back out, and looked at Paul, who's eyes had narrowed.

'Do you want to get out of here, take a walk.' I said.

He nodded and, looking at Paul, pulled me up and started across the barren beach. He kicked the sand, I felt like saying sorry, but I didn't know what for.

'We haven't been hanging around so much lately.' I said.

'That's Paul's fault.' it was hissed and muttered, and I looked at him.

'If you think Paul's replacing you then your wrong Jake, you're my best friend!-

'We can't be friends Bella. There are some things you don't understand, like what he's done! It can't be reversed, I hate him!' He said with such conviction that I fully believed him.

He was shaking and I placed my hand on his arm to steady him, I hadn't a clue what he meant.

'Bella, there's something you need to know-

'Leave it Jacob!' the snapping sound came from Paul, who was striding up the beach towards us, rapidly, with a face like thunder. He went for Jacob, and I held him back.

'What's he talking about Paul?'

He said nothing, looked at the ground quietly and by Jacobs feet.

'Sure, he wont talk now, he'll have you believe he's the big bad wolf. But he wont even tell you about the imprint!'

It was quiet all at once. I could feel the tension in the air hit a peak point and Paul looked at Jacob horrified.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, down the beach further away from Jacob, and I looked back to see Jacob shake his head and stalk down the beach.

Paul's eyes were nearly black as he let go of me and turned away, breathing deeply. I sat down on the branch of the fallen tree as the wind whipped my face and stared at the wolf's back.

'What is it Paul, who have you imprinted on?'

'You know Bella? You know when something happens that you are just not prepared for? Do you know how you can fix this? You cant. Im dying slowly inside, every little bit of the old me is going and im being replaced with someone I don't know.'

"What? Paul, you're not making any sense. What's wrong with you these past few days?"

"What's wrong with me, Bella, whats wrong with me?." He said slyly.

'It cant be that bad, Jacob told me that the both of the imprint are happy together.'

'Bella. That's not always the case! Imagine the scenario, your loving someone that's not there, doesn't see you, doesn't know you exist.'

My thoughts went to Edward and I felt sick.

'Exactly.'

'Cant you just tell her?' I asked rather stupidly.

'IM TRYING TO!' he burst out.

It hit me like hell. I couldn't breathe, and as I looked into the eyes of Paul, I could see what Sam looked at Emily liked. Like seeing the sun for the first time. I jumped up and walked backwards, and he mirrored it. I couldn't quite believe that Paul had fallen in love with me, but _worse_. He had been forced to look at me, forced to imprint, forced to love me. I liked Paul, but not like that, i was beginging to, but i couldnt and wouldnt. Not after Edward, who id really loved. I didnt want this, not now, i didnt want the choice. I was disgusted and it surprised me.

'No.' I whispered.

'Bella. I had no choice, its not like I chose to imprint on you! But im yours now! I love you! I always will, please just understand!'

'Stay away from me, you dog!' I screamed at him, started to walk away.

'I cant! please- he pleaded brokenly- just don't do this! **Bella**!' He looked like he was going to cry, but I couldn't do this, couldn't cope. And at this moment, I didn't care.

'Just..leave. Me. Alone. I don't want to see you again. I _hate _you!' It hung in the air, and i regretted it.

He was utterly silent, and i could hear his heart break. And he started to cry, silently, but i could see the tears tracking down his face. Then he turned, slowly and walked away.

_'What's about to happen. Its never easy Bella, just remember. It was never his fault._

**Did you like it? I might do a special New Year chapter, thats just randomly put in between chapters 3 and 6 :) So that we can see a little of what Bella and Paul got up to behind the chapters- like a little side one :) I hope you liked this heart breaking chapter :) I do love Paul so much! Primeverse**


	7. The Jump AN included

**F A T A L M I S T A K E.**

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

* * *

**A/N: Im really sorry, no, i really am. This is so late i know, but my internet is being really really dodgy at the moment and ive been sitting on this finished baby for weeks! So here it is, another chapter and im once again sorry you had to wait so long. Enough about me, did you enjoy your break from this fic? Arfe you watching the Vampire Diaries? Dying to buy New Moon coming out on 22nd March for us in the UK? Are you ready UK'ers for the new series of Doctor Who? Comment and review as always, and tell me something you have done whilst waiting so ap-PAUL-ingly long for this fic (Ive been collecting New MOON CARDS!)**

* * *

**xx**

Bella.

I don't know how long I had waited for Paul to come back.

I was sat at home now, I had gone straight home after what had happened- Jacob had driven me, and Charlie had seen that look on my face, like I was being strangled from the inside out.

He sat across from me now.

'What's wrong Bella? Is it Jacob again?'

'No.' I whispered.

'Then, im sorry, but I don't understand Bells.'

'Its Paul. He's gone. Dad, I made him go away and now-

I couldn't even finish the sentence, I ran upstairs and lay on my bed. Alone. I didn't know whether what I had done was right or not, sending Paul away, because of what he had done. It was totally not his fault. Maybe I had been a little harsh.

I would call him tomorrow.

**xx**

**Jacob.**

He was gone, and she was gone. Not in the same sense, but I could see it in her eyes that inside she had fallen apart again, and it was all his fault,. Never mind, he was gone now and I could make her better, like I did before with Edward.

He was a long way away, and didn't know if or when he was coming back. Leah was pissed at me, very badly. Trying to tell me it wasn't his fault, and I retorted that I didn't even care. Bella was mine now, no matter what anyone thought.

I was sat with Quil's mum now, she was worried sick about Paul, where he had gone. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that he had gone because of a broken heart. We had just said that he had gone for a while, he would be back. But of course, we never promised. We couldn't.

I shouldnt have done it.

**Time Passes. A week.**

**Bella.**

I had tried phoning, I had tried going to see him. This wasn't even fair. Where the hell was Paul? I had had no contact with either of the wolves since the incident. But I needed to see Sam.

'Dad, Im going out, to La Push.'

'Still looking for Paul?' He said in the same monotone voice. I knew Charlie never liked Paul to begin with, thinking that Paul was some sort of ruffian that picked fights on the reservation for fun. Went cliff-diving, was dangerous, had a bad reputation, not for me to be around. I didnt care.

I said nothing, and slid out the door, grabbing my coat and keys before I went. It was tipping it down, and I pulled my hood to shield myself from the pouring rain. It made a comforting sound on the tin roof of my truck, and clicked my keys in.

It was hard to drive on the wet road, I could feel the truck battling with me as I fought to steer it in a safe direction. La Push seemed to take an age, and when I did get there, only Emily was home.

'Bella, honey, are you okay?' her scarred face, showed only concern. I felt sick, I deserved to be treated like the monster I was.

'Have you seen Paul?'

Her eyes knitted together to form a apologetic frown. 'No, Im truly sorry.'

I blurted it out before I thought. 'Does Sam know?'

Emily looked at me, and I was sure that I must have been a state to look at, wet hair and clothes, with no makeup. She shifted slightly, moving just a fraction so I could tell she was concealing something.

'Bella. I don't think Paul _can_ come back.'

'What do you mean?'

'You ordered him to go away, and because he imprinted on you. He can't disobey.'

My head swam, I couldn't believe what I had done with my words. I had gotten over the shock and realised that I was wrong, Paul hadn't been the one that was a monster. I was. What was wrong with me that I kept pushing away everyone that I loved?

'He could only ever come back if you told him too, or if he thought you were in danger. Im sorry, but that's just the way it works.' Her face was sympathetic and that was the last thing that i wanted, someones sympathy. I stared at her for a few moments before my mind started to form a plan.

I said goodbye to Emily, as I dropped in everyday now, only to check whether there was any news. She was used to me just turning up to leave. I sat in my truck for a little while, listening to the rain pound on the tin roof before I could find the will to turn the ignition.

It gunned into life, and I only got as far as the beach before the tormenting thoughts of what I had done to Paul caused me to park the car and lean over my steering wheel in racking sobs that tore from my chest. I had told myself, that we were just friends, but he was my best friend, he knew me, and I thought I knew him.

'_He could only ever come back if you told him too, or if he thought you were in danger. Im sorry, but that's just the way it works.'_

'_or if he thought you were in danger'_

'_danger.'_

I really had been couting on hearing Edward these past few days, but now all i wanted to hear was Paul. That one thing that would make all this pain worhtwhile. Then i reminded myself that i didnt deserve to hear Edward, Jacob or Paul. The waved picked up as i stared at the crisp cool water, crashing against the rocks, but there was still no wind. I felt pinned down by the pressure of the storm, everything was swirling around me, but still where i stood. The air had a faint electric charge, i could feel the static in my hair. Futher out the waves were angry and choppy, hitting against the black cliffs in a beconing way. There had to be some way to quench wanting Paul back. There was a way.

Danger.

It was hard getting to the top from the viewpoint I was at, I left the truck where it was because i would need it, but left the key in the ignition. As i stood at the top, my hair swirling round as the wind now wipped up.

'_Dont do it.'_

Edward's voice startled me, crystal clear, but i shook my head.

'Ive got to. It might not matter to you, because your never comijng back, but i have to try, i have to at least try to move on without you. And that's what im doing, you wouldnt come back either way.' I told the voice.

'_B-Bella._' the voice started to take on a dreamy quality as the wind rushed in my ears.

**'Bella.'** Paul screamed in my ears, as if he knew what i was going to do, so clear in my ears that i dared to believe that it was real.

'Im sorry Paul.'

And i jumped.

* * *

To. Be. Continued.

x Primeverse.


	8. Paris

**F A T A L M I S T A K E.**

I'm sure the leech-lover is just _dying_ to help us out! - Paul, New Moon.

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

**xx**

**Paul.**

I realised what had happened far too late. Embry had seen Bella from across the cliffs in the forest and as I was the only wolf at the time, relayed the information to me because I was higher. I was in Canada, that was all I knew as I hadn't been paying attention to state marks or road signs, and knew I had approximately two minutes to get back to La Push.

I started to bloody run.

_Bella! _I screamed in my head.

**xx**

**Bella.**

I screamed as I dropped through the open air, legs first. My hair blew back, the cold wind numbing my face. The scream was one of excitement and adrenaline, rather than fear. The wind resisted, pulling me in spirals towards the sea as gravity fought harder.

Yes! The word echoed through my head as I sliced the surface and into the icy, murky depths of the water. I felt even more proud as I fell deeper into the sea, it was colder than I expected, but that only added to the thrill that I had managed what had seemed like an impossible feat.

The current caught me then.

It became very hard to stay in the same spot, and as I pushed against the swirling water, I could feel that it was having no effect, that apart from tiring me out, was not getting me anywhere. It was just too strong and I became even unable to tell which way was the surface, and which way was down.

I knew how to survive a riptide, swim parallel to the shore rather than against the tide. But that didn't help me when I didn't know where the shore was. The angry black water was pulling me everywhere, and I kept my lips tightly shut, keeping my last store of oxygen.

I heard nothing but the water rushing around my ears and drowning everything out. I could feel my oxygen slipping away, leaving me confused and dazed about everything that was going on.

I didn't want to fight it anymore, no matter whether it was the cold, the muscle fatigue, the dizziness. I just couldn't do this anymore.

But the illusion of Edward _was_ there, faint, but there. And it didn't surprise me because I was drowning. What did surprise me, was the fact I resigned to drowning. And wondering what this would do to Paul. I couldn't do this to him when I did this to get him back, but there was no way that I could keep fighting against this. Not on my own, I couldn't do it.

I couldn't even be happy in my last moments of life, knowing that this was not just destroying my own, it was destroying his.

My lungs burnt for oxygen, and the fait Edward was persuading me to fight, to carry on. But I couldn't.

_Goodbye. I love you_. Was my last thought.

**xx**

**Alice.**

Eyes locked wide, as the vision ended, I stared at where I had stopped. The forest was the same, the never ending rows of trees, green, blowing in the wind. But for a few minutes, I wasn't here, I was in La Push.

It was so real, every time I had a vision it was like I was the person, like it was me, like there was something I could do to stop it. But that was the problem with minutes ahead visions. There wasn't anything I could do to prevent it.

I was barely aware that someone was shaking me, someone was calling my name over and over, and it felt like I was crying. But there were no tears, there never were.

Bella was dead.

Focus snapped back to me, and I saw bright gold eyes in front of me, with blond hair framing the vampire's face.

Jasper's eyes scanned my face 'Alice? Alice, what's the matter?'

My beautiful nineteen year old husband, concerned for me as usual.

'Its Bella. I just….need to go.'

He caught me, spinning me around, and his face was reserved and concerned.

'Alice…'

I shrugged him off quickly, but kindly. 'Im fine Jaz, I need to be there. I promise you that I'll come back in one piece okay?'

I reached on my toes and kissed him, and before he could change his mind, I was gone.

**xx**

**Bella.**

My head broke the surface.

How odd, I had been sure I was sinking.

The current wouldn't let up, slamming a rock into my back, pushing water from my lungs in incredible torrents. It felt like I would choke on the salty water gushing up my throat.

The rock was hurting my back, and somehow I was staying in one place.

'Breathe!' A familiar voice was shouting at me desperately. I couldn't comply with the request because the torrent of water did not stop long enough for me to catch a breath.

'Breathe Bella, 'Cmon!' Paul begged at me, holding my head up at an angle so that the water came more freely, but the black spots were getting wider, blocking my vision.

The rock hit me again.

It had taken me that long to realise that the rock was hot and belonged to Paul. The iron bar that dragged me from the sea was also…warm.

I coughed and spluttered as the rough air filled my lungs with a rattle. Paul pushed the hair back from my face.

'Bella. Bell's, honey, can you hear me?'

His face swam before my eyes, the thing that I had been wanting to see for the last two weeks. It had worked.

Despite my weakness, I threw my arms around his slender neck, hugging him close to me as I buried my face in his neck.

'How long was she unconscious for?' Jacobs lacklustre voice reached me.

'I don't know, a few minutes,' Paul's voice was muffled, I could feel his face in my hair. He was warm, I realised that I was shivering, teeth chattering. There was so much I wanted to say and tell him.

He pulled back, holding me up by my shoulders.

'Bella, are you okay? Does it hurt?'

'J-Just my t-throat.'

'You don't think she hurt her back when she fell?' Jacob asked.

'No, I think she should be okay.'

Paul slid his arms under me and lifted without any effort- like lifting an empty box. His chest was bare and warm, he hunched his shoulders to keep the rain off me. My head lolled over his arm. I stared vacantly at him, and he seemed to find that slightly amusing.

My head swirled at the thought of the black water, not being able to know which way was up or down. But somehow Paul had known, somehow Paul had come back in time.

'How did you find me?' I rasped. He looked down, those fathomless warm brown eyes looked at me.

'Embry, he saw you jump. I raced back here as fast as I could to get you. There was no one else around anyway. Bella, how could you be so reckless?' He was looking at me intensely 'Why did you do it, you could have died, you nearly did!'

'I just wanted you back, Paul I made a-'

'Shh, not now.'

At that moment the rain stopped. I didn't realise that we in Quil's porch, and the tin roof was covering us from the offending droplets. He walked through the door, setting me on the slim couch.

'You stay here okay? I mean it, Im going to get you some dry clothes.'

He was out the room in a flash, and quietly too. I barely had time to listen to my ratting breathing before he was back.

'There a bit big for you.'

He held out a t-shirt and pair of trousers, that were obviously his looking at the size. The gray items of clothing were a little battered too.

'Ill….um..leave you to change.'

He was gone again quickly, doing something in the kitchen by the sounds of it, there was a lot of banging.

I got changed slowly out of my wet clothes, putting them on the radiator and pulling on the massive garments. They were dry and warm though, and I was grateful for the thought.

'You done?' He asked from the doorway, just behind it so he couldn't see.

'Yes.' I sighed, and he came to sit next to me.

'How long since you last slept Paul.'

'Bout fifty hours.'

I leaned my head to the right and he leant his to the left, staring into my eyes. I blinked, and almost forgot how to open my eyes. I dropped my head onto his warm- now clothed- shoulder and closed my eyes. It got me thinking about Romeo and Juliet. What if Romeo had never been withn Juliet? What if he hadnt wanted her anymore. What is Paris had been the good guy? Wanted her to be happy no matter what? Would Romeo have wanted her to be happy? What if instead of marrying Juliet, he'd just disappeared?

I knew how she would feel.

She would never go back to the way she was, she would always live with the hurt, the rejection, the love she felt for him. But she would piece herself back together, slowly and she would get over him ever so slightly.

And what if there had been more to Paris?

What if Paris had been Juliet's best friend? The one she could believe in to always be there to pick her up if she fell. The one that wouldnt go away, couldnt. What if Paris could make her happy again. And what if she loved Paris? Unlike Romeo, not being able to compare the two. The love for Romeo was one of deep, rooted love- but if, just if, Romeo was never around, she would have ended up with Paris anyway. What if she was always meant to love Paris, but Romeo was something stronger than that. But with Romeo gone...she could be back with Paris. They could have a life, get married, have kids. Something she couldnt do with Romeo without risking her life.

Edward would want me to be happy right?

'Im sorry Paul. I just wanted you back. I was such a jerk'

I could feel him smile into my drying hair. 'It doesn't matter. I forgive you, and I always will. Go to sleep Bella. Ill be here when you wake up.'

I believed him.


	9. Morning After

**F A T A L M I S T A K E.**

_I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out_**! - Paul, New Moon.**

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

**xx**

**Bella.**

Light jolted me from my slumber, and my eyes worked over time, brushing away the dream world. The bright light had startled me- the room had been so dark that hadn't realised the passage of time, and I must have fallen asleep a short while ago. Beside me, I could feel Paul sit up, fully alert as Quil's mom came bumbling into the room setting the groceries on the ground. She looked startled as we picked ourselves up from the couch.

'Sorry,' she said as she started to put tins into the cupboards 'I didn't realise sweethearts.' the endearment rolled of her tongue easily, and It reminded me of Renee. I was jolted back to reality to see Paul and Quil's house, wood pannelled and warm and I was extremley concious that I was wearing his clothes.

Paul rubbed his chest, blinked with one eye and looked at the clock. As Quil's mom went into the kitchen, he stretched and casually threw an arm around my shoulders before looking at me- something in his gaze made my face heat up and he smiled- white showing against the pretty tan.

'S'pose we better get you home. Charlie will be wondering where you are.' as he said it, he looked around and spied my clothes on the radiator at the same time as I.

His eyes were a little dark around their edges, and I was reminded again of what I had done. He eased off the coach, pulling me up by my forearm as if I weighed nothing at all. He held me a little longer than was needed as I steadied my balance- but I didn't complain. The warmth was nice, reassuring and calming. I hurriedly threw on my now dry clothes, and handed Paul back his shirt, which he tossed into the corner of the room with a lazy smile.

We walked out into the now cool air, and he slammed the wood door behind us with a bang. I looked at him, and then realised that the huge bulbous red thing in the driveway was my truck- he must have gotten one of the other guys to move it round to his place in the meantime whilst we were at his. I wondered who had seen me jump, maybe Jared?

'Who saw me, I mean was it-' I cut off at his expression, suddenly feeling like a child compared to his face filled with pain. I couldnt believe that he was only just seventeen- younger than me, and I once had ripped Jacob for that and we had battled ages. Jacob, how far away he seemed now from where I was.

'I never want you to do anything like that again, Bella. Do you understand me.' His eyes were fierce and deadly serious, there was no doubt in my mind that he had I nodded mutely.

It was a quiet ride after that. The cold air had woken me up, my mind was alert. Working very hard and very fast.

What if? What was the right thing to do?

I couldn't imagine my life without Paul now, in fact my whole body shied away from every thought of his existence not being anywhere near my own. Somehow he had become essential to my survival, and In the short space of time we were apart, it felt like pure agony. He had imprinted on me, I had done nothing about it, but was that cruel, was that hurting Paul deep down?

I remember once thinking about all this with Jacob, before I had even met him. Jacob, my brother in so many ways had distanced himself from even me because of this, this, elephant in the room. Nobody talked about it, it was a touchy subject.

Paul was steering one-handed, a firm set look on his normally relaxed face. He stared at the road vacantly, and I looked back down at my fingernails.

I realised that I had wanted a claim on Jacob back then, and that I had realised it too late. Because technically I had claimed Paul, that was something I had done without meaning too. Was it wrong that it was right? That when I was with Paul, he was everything Jacob ever was to me and more? Almost as much as…_him_. Never as much, but time could heal the wound, leave me able to be with him.

If that's what I wanted.

He was too good for me, Paul. I was broken from the memories of _him_. _He_, that had lied. _He_ that had promised that it would be like he never existed. The pain was a constant, unbearable reminder that he was real, that I was partially glad for. I wasn't something anyone could fix, and Paul didn't deserve something that was broke. He already knew all of this of course, and still the unbreakable bond kept him here. I would have to explain to him that I was crazy- that I heard _his_ voice.

But I knew that in spite of everything, he wouldn't even stop to think it through if he thought that I was giving him a chance. I knew that he wouldn't that Paul wouldn't even stop for one second to think that I was something wrong, that I was bad for him because I was everything to him- thats what Emily had said. That the Imprintee is everything to the Wolf, that they can't think of life without them- I was only just starting to think of how much pain I had put him through from nearly dying, but it was worth it- he had come back hadn't he?

I would have to commit everything to this, every last broken piece of me. Would that work? Would it be bad, to make Paul happy?

Paul stopped the truck in front of my house, cutting the engine so that It was silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts right threw his arms around me, crushing him to his warm chest and resting his chin on my head. It was nice, it was like being a whole person again, so close to Paul that it was like we were combined, it was comforting, it healed me.

I thought that he would be thinking of Harry, who had been a close friend to all the Atera family, and Paul certantly would have been no exception. But words on that subject never left his mouth.

'Im sorry- that you don't feel the same way that I do. But it's fine, yeah? I can settle for friends.'

But the look on his face said that friends would never be enough. It was like snapping his heart in two, and although he would never admit it, it was crushing him inside. And that crushed me, and I realised how selfish I was being, I couldn't believe that I had ever looked into his face and doubted him. I looked at him now, right into his brown eyes- that were bottomless, that exposed his soul. He was handsome, more than that, and I realised that he probably had girls fawning over him at the Reservation School, girls that deserved the chance and never had a hope anymore. I felt pity for them, but it wasn't enough to hide the smugness that I unexpectedly felt. All this was in half a second, and Paul was still carrying on from his sentence.

'Im, just glad that your okay.' Paul's voice was rickety.

It felt like I too was tearing into halves. Wouldn't Edward want me to be happy under the circumstances. Imprinting was something that I just could not, and would not walk away from. He wouldn't begrudge giving me this: a small bit of love he neither wanted or needed now.

If I moved at all, even slightly against Paul, that would be it. Neither I or him would be able to stop ourselves, it was just there. The elephant in the room. Nobody would have to say anything, but the actions would be clear, something he wanted.

Something I wanted?

Could I betray my broken heart, for this one love that I could have?

Then, as clearly as if I was in danger, Edward's velvet smooth voice was in my ear.

_Be happy._

I froze. Paul didn't move.

I realised that something was wrong.

* * *

**Okay guys, Im so sorry that it has been so long since I updated, but ive had so many GSCE exams, I have one this monday for R.E and in 3 weeks I have all 3 sciences and French! But here I am, because you wanted it and I couldn't stop writing it. Thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how happy it makes me when I see I have more :) Eclipse soon guys! Are you all excited- here in the UK we have to wait until the 9th of July for it to come out (Y) but im hoping to see it on the 4th! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Love you all and see you soon! xx Sarah**


	10. Betrayal

**F A T A L M I S T A K E.**

_I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out_**! - Paul, New Moon.**

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

**xx**

**Paul.**

Gushing in the lungful of air after speaking to Bella made me sense it. I was sure of the taste on my tongue but I wasn't entirely sure.

I sat perfectly still, arms tight around Bella as I let my senses roam, discover and sense. The stench was awful, truly, sickening. Concentrated. I was only eighteen, and not even the best of the pack- but I could tell stale vampire from fresh.

I didn't even turn my head, not one inch, even as I felt Bella stiffen in my arms I twitched not one muscle in my entire body, until I was sure.

Then I reached across her and shoved her door open just to double check. The smell was unbearable, like someone was shoving red hot pokers down my throat and I slammed the door shut like I had been punched in the gut, my eyes streaming and nose burning like i'd inhaled bleach.

'God!' I yelled, and it rocketed around the small space, I felt Bella shrink back as I twisted the keys in the ignition.

'What's wrong?' she asked feebly, and I tried to gun the truck into life before it spluttered. I didn't even try again, I just sat there, head in my hands on the wheel.

'Vampire,' Was all I could spit out.

'How can you tell.' she was reproachful, and I understood why. If it was Victoria than I couldn't protect her, I wasn't a match for her- it had already been proven that I was weaker, less able. I was the one wolf who should have been able to protect her from any threat and I couldn't. Failure.

'Because I can smell it, damn it!' was all I said, wanting her to realise that my judgement was right and that she should stay the hell away.

I still didn't move, and all I did was look down at her pale face, wondering how if it was the red-haired female, we were going to get out of this one. I wondered whether phasing would be a good idea at this time, but the terror on her face said that it was not.

The lights were still on, and as she looked through the back window, I saw something flicker on her face, something that was full of hardly any hope- but it was there. That car she was looking at meant nothing to me, but obviously the whole world to her. I could tell you all about the car, the black, sleek Mercedes S55 AMG, that its interior would either be tan or some other variation of brown, and that with my keen eyes in the dark I could see the windows were tinted.

'It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullen's.'

That one sentence was like a pure slap, like a gunshot it hurt that much. Of course, I knew, but it didn't prepare me for the relief and love that I felt in her voice when she said that the car belonged to his family. She was excited, to get back to them, to the way it was before. But I couldn't do that, she could, but it was impossible for me. Unbelieveable.

I thought I was going to hyperventilate, and she was looking at me with those impossible brown eyes. If she asked me to let her go back to them, I couldn't refuse, I couldn't refuse her anything and she and I both knew it. That was the one problem with this, I couldn't be selfish and ask her to stay if she didn't want to because it was her choice, her decision and only she could make it. I was part of the choice, its like having a vote but no say- I didn't really count because I couldn't speak against or up her.

'There is a vampire in your house,' I took a deep breath, knowing that the next one would be it. 'You want to go don't you?'

The pleading in the eyes gave way, and I knew that I had said what she had wanted.

'Of course.'

That hurt more, I had been wrong. The fact that I had ever even thought in my wildest dreams that I compared to them seemed insultive to her, that I could never be what he had been to her. She said it like I was a disease that had asked if she wanted me to go away, plain and simple, without a doubt.

'Go then.' those words of mine were harsh but I couldn't stop them, she hesitated, wanting to see those leeches she loved so much and yet obviously warring with the desire to not hurt me. Too late.

'Can't you come?' it was hopeful, and I didn't want to shatter that ridiculous notion that we could all get along, have tea parties together. But I had to, it wasn't natural for her to think that we could all get along like this. She, no matter how much she did to me, didn't change anything. If anything, she made the Treaty tighter, more bounding, this would never naturally be Cullen territory if she had not lived here. If they hadn't lived here.

'No. There's a treaty Bella, and I can't break that. If they are back, if the Cullen's are back , if _one_ Cullen is back, then im not allowed to be here.'

She recoiled like I'd slapped her, and I knew that inside that's what it felt like. I was lying of course, I knew that I could damn well go in there and protect her because she was my imprint but I wasn't going to tell her that. She knew of the unbreakable treaty, knew that it could ignite a war between vampire and werewolf.

'Its not like that anymore-' she started.

'This changes things. I have to tell Sam, we have to get off their territory now.'

'This is not a war!' she said it with such conviction that I believed her for a second, believed that I had every right to walk up to the vampire in that house and think nothing of it, but that wasn't the case and she and I knew it.

'Yes, it is.'

She looked at me, a determined expression upon her face and slid along the seat and out of her door. I did the same, but what I did was different. I merely looked at her, and started to walk into the forest.

She didn't even call me back. I saw her, rush towards the deep darkness of the porch, and I wanted to know she was safe.

But I couldn't.

**Xx**

**Bella.**

The light flicked on, even though my frozen hand had not found the switch. I stood there, blinking in the sudden bright light, and there was someone waiting for me.

Unnaturally still and white, black eyes large and frozen as I felt upon my face, beautifully staggering and stood in my hall like a statue was my visitor.

My knees were locked for a second, then I hurled myself at her.

'Alice? Oh, Alice!' I found that wrapping my arms around her made her feel less like an illusion and more real. She was like running into cement, I had forgotten how hard they were. She in turn wrapped her arms around me and pulled me gently to the sofa, curling me up on her lap like a small child in a adults arms.

'Bella?' her voice was a strange mix of relief and confusion, and I didn't even stop to think about what she was talking or thinking about. I just inhaled her inhuman scent, floral and heady spice, no perfume could compare in the world to this.

'Im sorry Alice, I just-'

'Its okay, everything is okay.' her voice was soothing and appealing.

'I know.'

Her voice was musical 'Id forgotten how exuberant you are.' apart from the musicality her voice was also strained, and I pulled back to see that her eyes were flat black. She was hungry, and I smelled delicious. I pulled back further letting her have her space, it had been a while since I had had to think about this sort of thing.

'Oh, your hungry.'

She shook her head, black hair flying into a careful disarray.

'Its fine. Although, would you like to explain something to me?'

I looked at her, and she carefully looked back with gold eyes.

'How are you alive Bella?' she said suspiciously, a voice full of something I couldn't quite answer.

Oh, that. My throat felt like I had swallowed sea water, which I had, but fresh over.

'You saw me fall.' it was a pitiful lie and she knew it, saw right through it.

'No. I saw you jump.'

I tried to think of an answer that wouldn't sound crazy, but she just carried right on anyway.

'I told him, I knew that this sort of thing would happen, but no, he was all, 'Bella promised.' I sat still as she imitated him perfectly and the shallow pain ripped through my chest. It was weird, the pain was under a blanket, more bearable this time, muffled.  
'Don't be looking for her future either.' she continued to quote him. 'We've done enough damage.'

'But just because im not looking doesn't mean that I don't see,' she continued. 'I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. Its just that im already attuned to you… and when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew that I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up.' She shook her head, this time in confusion. Her voice strained. 'I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward-'

I cut her off then, as soon as she said his name. Long after I realised her meaning, I had just been listening to the perfect bell tone of her voice as it rambled on. But it was time to interrupt.

'I wasn't committing suicide.'

She eyed me. 'You saying you didn't jump off that cliff?'

I didn't know what quite to say. At the time I had been doing it to deliberately put myself in danger, to bring Paul back because it was the only way. But that would be a long winded explanation, slightly crazy, would look bad and would be very, very unwise to say in front of a vampire. So I settled for the reason that Jacob often told me.

'It was..' I grimaced 'Recreational. Cliff diving, big sport in La Push'

Her expression hardened.

'Some of Paul's friends were doing it, it seemed fun and I was bored.'

She waited.

'I didn't think about the storm, or the current at all. That's what I did wrong, otherwise I would have been fine.'

She didn't buy it, I could tell. She still thought that I was trying to kill myself. In a way, I had been- but she would never know that. I would rather die, than have her know why I did it.

I decided to bite the bullet. 'So, if you saw me go in, how come you didn't see Paul.'

She cocked her head, actually intrigued.

'Its true that I would probably have drowned if Paul hadn't pulled me out, well okay there is no probably about it. I would have done. But he towed me out, and I guess I was a bit out for that part. But I couldn't have been under for more than a minute, how come you didn't see him?'

She frowned in perplexity. 'Someone pulled you out?'

'Yes, Paul saved me.'

I watched her face as it drifted and snapped through a great deal many emotions, something was bothering her- maybe her imperfect vision, but she leaned over then, very deliberately and sniffed my shoulder.

'Don't be ridiculous.' she added, sniffing some more.

'What are you doing?'

She ignored my question. 'Who were you out there with arguing, just now? I heard you.'

I froze, and she noticed. 'Paul Atera…he's sort of my best…friend. I guess. At least he was.' I remembered his face, like hed been shot through the heart and winced. Alice watched me, she hadn't noticed my slip of friend.

Alice nodded, seeming preoccupied.

'What?' I asked her.

'I don't know, im not sure what it means.'

'Im not dead?' I offered, feeling slightly hysterical at the fact there was something Alice did not know.

She rolled her eyes. 'He was a fool to leave you on your own, ive never seen anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy.'

'I survived.' was all I said flatly.

'So if the currents were too much for you, how did Paul pull you out?'

Oh, God. Here it was.

'Paul's…strong.' I said with serious hesitation and dilberation.

She knew that I was hiding something, but was it my place to tell her all about the wolves, or was that some secret that I wasn't allowed to tell? I decided something in a split second. If Alice knew, then she might understand and help, it wasn't like I had been told not to tell anyone, and this was _Alice_. This made every difference, this changed everything. What was I to do, when Paul wasn't here to tell me how to do it?

Then the door opened.

* * *

**A/N: Quite a long chapter for you guys, because it's been a while. Did you all enjoy Eclipse if you have been to see it? It was amazing personally, and Jasper and Alice were so cute! Im not spoiling it for those who haven't watched it. Hope you guys are okay! Please review, and even tell your mates! x**


	11. Tell me you love me

**F A T A L M I S T A K E.**

_I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out! _**- Paul, New Moon.**

When Paul meets Bella, it starts a chain of events that nobody could see happening. That day, when Paul bursts, its not out of anger, its hurt and conflict. Imprinting on your worst enemies girlfriend and pack mates best friend? Could it ever get worse?

**xx**

**Bella.**

Paul towered in the doorway, the definition of threatening and took in the sight. I could see from his face that he first checked me, and then turned his focus to Alice. His nose wrinkled in distaste as he stared at her. But all I cared about was the fact that he'd come back for me.

"Don't you tell that.. _leech_." He snarled.

"I already know." Alice shrugged. "I could work it out, and Carlisle told me a while ago about the Quillete's, and looking at you and the god awful wet dog smell I can tell that you are not human." She said with a lilting mocking tone, like she had been insulted.

"I guess you weren't with Carlisle the last time they were in Forks?" I said to her and she shook her head.

"I hadn't found him by then."

By this time Paul had crossed the room and managed to stand next to me, I could see that he was fighting the urge to put himself between Alice and myself through instinct. She was posing no immediate threat and although seeing her helped the hole, it just wasn't there anymore. I didn't really need her.

Suddenly the situation seemed to dawn upon her. "Your best friend, is a _werewolf_?"

"What sort of life-threatning idiocy is this? How long has this been going on." She said looking at me and I could hear the whine deep in Pauls throat.

"A few months." I replied

"Are you insinuating that I would, hurt, Bella?" he snarled out.

Alice gave Paul a withering look and I knew that this wouldn't do well with him.

"I would never hurt her. Don't you ever think that. I simply can't hurt her."

Alice looked at him like he had grown a third head. "Are you completely stupid Bella? He could lose his temper anytime and have your head off. You'd think that since the vampires left town you would get on with your life, but you jump to the first monsters you could find!"

Paul grumbled low in his chest. "Well that's where you are wrong isn't it? All the vampires didn't leave town. Because im pretty sure we all killed Laurent and I broke half my body trying to save Bella from Victoria!"

Alice looked shifty now. "What, Laurent and Victoria were here?"

"Looking for Bella." Paul confirmed as this is the most important detail.

"Tell me everything," she looked at us both. "from the beginning seen as I couldn't see it."

So I told her everything, about Jacob and Paul (missing out the part that I seemingly belonged to him) and about the fights with the wolves and Victoria, and her black eyes seemed to get darker and darker as the story went along.

She listened to our story without interrupting but occasionally she would shake her head and make a tutting sound. Occasionally Paul would interject with something from the pack point of view.

I wondered what he had told Sam, if he had told Sam. He had broken the treaty by being here and yet he didn't seem to care. I needed to ask him about that.

"Our leaving didn't really do you any good did it?" she mused.

Paul laughed and it was a harsh sound and she looked up.

"I don't think you realised what she was like when I found her. She was broken inside not so much on the outside. She'd lost so much and I could see it in every breath that she took. She was trying so hard and moving nowhere and even though you tried to protect her through leaving or whatever you want to call it, you hurt her. And I am not letting you do that again." He snapped and she looked at him with her black eyes, assessing him.

The phone rang.

"That's got to be Charlie." I said but Paul was the one to rip it off the wall.

"Hello?" He spoke and I stared at his face.

"No Sam. No. Fuck off." He slammed it down and took a shuddering breath.

"They're not pleased im here are they?"Alice chuckled.

"No ones fucking pleased you're here." Paul spat and I put my hand on his arm.

"Sorry Alice, he doesn't know you."

"Taking her side?" He said like he'd been stabbed.

"No, I'm not taking sides!" I said determined.

Alice looked around. "I need to see Carlisle.."

My heart panged. "You're not leaving already are you?" I said. She was like my sister after all, no matter what her brother had done.

She looked at me, then the wolf that was my Protector. She sighed. "No, but what I do need to do is hunt." She said with strained eyes.

"Disgusting" Paul murmured, then louder. "Not on the reservation."

Alice mumbled something I didn't hear but it made Paul glare.

"Ill be back in about 3 hours." She said and with a look at us both she was gone.

* * *

**Paul.**

What the fuck was Bella doing inviting that leech to stay at the house?

Did she know how pissed Sam was at me for going back. Yes she was my imprint but I had practically broken the treaty by coming to get her.

I turned to her.

"Alice is like a sister to me." She pleaded.

I rubbed my nose. "You still want Cullen don't you." I said deadpan and she pulled on my arm.

"I don't want him." I looked up. Her brown eyes were something that I constantly drowned in. We had hardly talked about the imprint, the elephant in the room that was always there.

"It," I started. "It wasn't my choice to imprint on you obviously. I can be anything you want, a brother, a best friend. But I always want something more even if I don't act like I do or say it. Bella, you _were _broken the days I first met you and I tried my best to fix it. I fell in _love _with you. But if you want Cullen then I, I- I don't know what I can do." My voice broke and I felt a fool.

I knew shitty Alice was stood outside listening. She hadn't even gone yet. I didn't care.

She just stared at me and I could see the cogs working inside her head. She shut her eyes, I didnt know what this meant. Did she want me or did she want him. I had always thought that he wasn't coming back, it had been too long and that maybe she had moved on, but obviously I was wrong on both counts. If the Seer had come back then maybe the other Cold One would come back too.

I only really had one chance even if she didn't want me, and it was now.

I put my hand on the side of her head and pressed my lips to her own.

* * *

**A/N: Yes its been so long! Thankyou for all those that patiently waited and subbed this. I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to leave it there for a cliffhanger . I need to go back over some of the older chapters and improve them a bit, looking back I just don't feel happy with them. Thankyou so much for the reviews and if I get some good ones ill come back again hehe ;-) and thanks to BiscuitsWillRuleTheWorld, an angels reader, hollyjane3 and everyone else xx**


End file.
